Pups & The Weekend Sleepover Party
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias hosts a sleepover party over the weekend for his friends. What activities will they take part in & will anything go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE WEEKEND SLEEPOVER PARTY **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Friday afternoon. School had finished & Angel & Elias were at their mansion setting up for a sleepover party they were having. It would last all weekend & they had lots of fun things planned. The guests they invited were all of Elias' friends, the PAW Patrol pups, Carlana, Jake, Alex, Julius, Justina, Precious' Owner & Terry. They were both excited for the fun to begin.

"This'll be the best sleepover party ever. I can't wait for it to start" said Angel.

"Me either. It's not often I get an entire weekend off with all the work I've been doing on my albums, movies, TV shows, charity fundraisers & monthly community events. My parents are excellent managers for scheduling everything for me. Nothing is better than being able to share all the excitement & fun of this mansion with others" said Elias.

Angel & Elias finished setting everything up for the sleepover & waited for the others to arrive. Kelly & Terry were the 1ST guests to arrive.

"Hi Kelly. I'm so glad you're here" said Elias.

"Me too. We're going to have so much fun this weekend" said Kelly as she hugged & kissed Elias.

"I've never been to a sleepover before. I bet I'll have the time of my life" said Terry.

Soon the other guests arrived. Alex & his friends, Ryder & the 1ST 6 PAW Patrol pups, Elias' friends, Carlana, Everest & Jake & Tracker arrived in that order.

"This is so cool. There's going to be so much fun stuff to do this weekend" said Alex.

"This is mine & Justina's 1ST ever sleepover. We're both so excited" said Julius.

"I wonder what we'll be doing 1ST" said Justina.

"I don't know. It could be anything" said Precious' Owner.

"Let's start with a game of hide & seek. I'll count to 20 & all of you must hide. Whoever hides the longest without being found wins. Ready, set, GO" said Elias as he covered his eyes & started counting to 20. Everyone else began running around the mansion looking for a hiding spot. After Elias finished counting he began looking for everyone.

"Ready or not here I come" said Elias as he began looking around. He spotted Zuma in the pool almost immediately.

"Nice try Zuma. I heard you jump in the pool" said Elias.

"I knew I should've picked a better hiding place" said Zuma.

Elias continued looking around. He found Alex, Julius, Justina & Precious' Owner in the backyard amusement park before heading back inside. After hearing 2 people kissing he found Carlana & Jake hiding in a closet.

"You 2 gave yourselves away by locking lips" said Elias.

"We couldn't help ourselves" said Carlana.

"We're madly in love" said Jake.

Elias found Everest & Tracker nearby. They were hiding in the playroom.

"I found you 2" said Elias.

"I should've put more thought into finding a hiding place" said Everest.

"Si me too amigo. Looks like we're out" said Tracker.

The next area of the mansion Elias searched was the kitchen & dining room. He found Rubble, Danny & Mayabella there.

"Rubble you really shouldn't eat when hiding. That's how I found you" said Elias.

"My hunger got the best of me" said Rubble.

"I thought for sure I'd win" said Danny.

"I wonder where everyone else is hiding" said Mayabella.

Elias then searched the front yard where he found Ace, Marshall & Skye.

"I can see you" said Elias.

"I thought you'd never think to look here" said Ace.

"Me either. I guess we were wrong" said Marshall.

"I'm having so much fun. This sleepover is going really well" said Skye.

Elias searched the bathrooms next. Rocky & Katie were found in there.

"It's ironic that you'd hide in a room you clean yourself in Rocky" said Elias.

"That's why I didn't expect to be found in here" said Rocky.

"Only a few more people & pups left to find" said Katie.

Angel, Carlos, Chase, Kelly, Ryder & Terry were the only players left who hadn't been found. Elias began searching the bedrooms where he found Carlos & Terry.

"Nice try you 2" said Elias.

"We did well seeing as only 4 people/pups are left" said Carlos.

As Elias searched for the last 4 Ella & Ethan saw everyone rushing around.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ella.

"We're playing hide & seek. Only Angel, Chase, Kelly & Ryder are left" said Elias.

"OK. I'm glad you're all having fun. Let us know if you need anything" said Ethan.

"We will" said Elias as he continued searching. Chase crept around out of sight in the hopes of winning. Elias soon got a gut feeling that he was being followed.

"OK I've found everyone else except Chase. Where could he be?" asked Elias.

Chase became confused. He wasn't sure if Elias was playing a trick on him or not.

" _I'm pretty sure Angel, Kelly & Ryder are still hiding. Is this a trick for him to catch me? If it is he'll have to do better than that"_ thought Chase.

Elias deliberately left various feather based items around knowing that Chase was allergic to them. Soon Chase fell into Elias' trap & sneezed which gave him away.

"That was a clever strategy Chase. Too bad for you that I was 1 step ahead" said Elias.

"Curse my allergies. I almost won" said Chase.

The came continued with Elias looking everywhere he could for Angel, Kelly & Ryder. He soon found Angel hiding in her pup house.

"Nice try Angel" said Elias.

"I suppose my hiding spot was a bit obvious" said Angel.

Elias then proceeded to check the attic & basement since they were the last places he hadn't looked. In the basement he found Ryder.

"You were so close Ryder. Good try" said Elias.

"Looks like Kelly wins" said Ryder.

Elias went up to the attic where he spotted Kelly.

"Well done Kelly. You win" said Elias.

"Yay. That was a lot of fun" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Everyone the went back to the living room.

"OK dinner will be ready soon. Let's just relax here & watch some TV" said Elias.

Everyone sat & watched TV for a bit. Soon it was time to eat dinner. A huge banquet sized spread was laid on the table containing all kinds of food. The entrees included soups, spring rolls & bread rolls, the main course included steak, fish, beef, chips, wedges & schnitzels & dessert included cakes, pastries, pies, ice cream & tiramisu. The beverages included water, lemonade, orange juice & cola. Everyone dug in & ate everything they could. After they finished eating they went to watch a movie in the lounge. The movie they watched was "Lilo & Stitch". Everyone loved the movie & they all had a great time together. Soon it was time to go to bed.

"Goodnight everyone" said Elias.

"Goodnight Elias" said everyone else.

" _This sleepover party has been amazing so far. The next couple of days will be just as much fun. It makes me happy knowing that my family & friends are all under 1 roof spending quality time together. I can't wait for the fun to continue tomorrow"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fun Continues

The next morning Elias woke up, got dressed & went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Angel joined him after also waking up.

"Everyone will love the food we prepare. It'll be a breakfast they'll never forget" said Angel.

"You said it. I'm glad that everyone's having a great time. I couldn't ask for anything more" said Elias.

Angel & Elias prepared all kinds of food including bacon, cereal, eggs, pancakes, sausages, orange juice, milk & more. After the food was prepared Angel & Elias placed it on the table & waited for everyone else to wake up. Soon the others got up & got dressed before entering the dining room. They were amazed at the breakfast spread that had been prepared.

"Good morning everyone. Breakfast is ready" said Angel.

"Wow that looks good. You guys did a great job getting everything set up" said Ella.

"Thanks. We wanted to make this meal special for you all" said Elias.

"Let's eat. This breakfast feast is fit for a king" said Ethan.

Everyone proceeded to take their seats & eat breakfast. The food was delicious & everyone enjoyed the meal they had. After everyone had eaten what they could Angel & Elias cleaned up before they & the others went into the living room.

"OK since it's still a little bit early let's play some Pup, Pup Boogie to pass the time" said Elias.

"Who's going 1ST?" asked Kelly.

"Me & you" said Elias.

"Let's do it" said Kelly.

Pup, Pup Boogie was turned on. As soon as the beat started to play Elias & Kelly began dancing to the rhythm as they tried to match the moves on the screen. To everyone's amazement Elias matched all the moves flawlessly.

"You're really good at this" said Kelly.

"I owe it all to my music video dance choreographer. He's been amazing coming up with choreography to relate to the story of the music videos" said Elias.

Elias & Kelly soon finished the match. Unsurprisingly Elias won thanks to his flawless moves.

"That was lots of fun" said Elias.

"It sure was. Come here babe" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. Angel & Terry went next.

"Prepare to lose Terry" said Angel.

"Dream on. I can beat you easily" said Terry.

Throughout the song everyone cheered Angel & Terry on as they danced. The match was close the whole time & nobody knew who'd win. After busting out their best moves the song ended with Terry barely winning.

"Great job Terry. That was amazing" said Angel.

"Thanks. This is a fun game. I should play it more often" said Terry.

1 by 1 everyone else played against each other. Ryder won against Katie, Ace won against Carlos, Mayabella won against Danny, Alex won against Precious' Owner, Justina won against Julius, Skye won against Chase, Everest won against Marshall, Rocky won against Rubble, Zuma won against Tracker & Jake won against Carlana. After everyone had finished playing Pup, Pup Boogie the game was turned off.

"I have an idea. Let's give ourselves makeovers" said Katie.

"That sounds like fun. Let's do it" said Ryder.

Katie began giving everyone makeovers. She started with the girls & applied make up, did their hair & nails & gave the female pups baths before dressing them up in all kinds of beautiful clothes. The boys were amazed at what they saw.

"Wow you all look beautiful" said Alex.

"You sure do. I can't wait for my makeover" said Julius.

"I bet we'll look awesome once we're done" said Carlos.

"Our new looks will be cooler than how we look now" said Danny.

"Let's get started" said Jake.

Katie began giving the boys makeovers. She did their hair, bathed the pups & dressed them up in cool outfits. The girls became awestruck at the new look the boys had.

"You look awesome" said Ace.

"We all look great. Best makeovers ever" said Carlana.

"I feel like I'm at a fashion show" said Justina.

"It's nice to try something new from time to time" said Mayabella.

"I love how we all look. Getting makeovers is fun" said Precious' Owner.

Everyone then went out to the backyard amusement park to have some fun until lunch was ready. The rides they went on included a roller coaster, a Ferris wheel, dodgems, tilt-a-whirl, waterslides, helter skelter, an arcade, mini golf, trampolines, VR simulators, a spinners & much more. Everyone had so much fun together & they all had the time of their lives. Soon lunch was ready. Sandwiches, pasta, salad, cooked meats, pizza & soft drinks were served. Everyone dug in & ate as much as they could. After lunch was eaten everyone went into the playroom. There were all sorts of games & toys to play with including stuffed animals, balls, action figures, toy cars, marble run tracks, board games, handheld video games & more. Everyone had lots of fun hanging out in the playroom.

"This is the most fun I've ever had in my entire life" said Chase.

"Me too. Being here feels like a dream come true" said Everest.

"I wish I could stay here forever. Nothing would be better than having nonstop fun 24/7" said Marshall.

"As long as I don't get wet I can have all the fun I want" said Rocky.

"I'd prefer having fun while eating snacks. That would be my idea of a great day" said Rubble.

"I hope we get to do stuff like this in the future. Sleepovers are fantastic" said Skye.

"Si. This is 1 sleepover I'll never forget" said Tracker.

"Me either. No other sleepovers will ever compare to this 1" said Zuma.

Later everyone went for a swim. Rocky sat by the edge of the pool since he didn't like getting wet. The water was nice & cool & everyone felt refreshed from swimming around. Soon it was time for dinner. The meal included casserole, pot roast, grilled fish, sushi, apple pie & whipped cream. Everyone indulged in the meal & enjoyed every bite. After dinner everyone settled down & watched "Jumanji" before getting ready for bed. As Elias lay in his sleeping bag he thought about how much fun everyone was having.

" _This sleepover is perfect. Everyone's having such a great time which makes me happy. Seeing the smile on their faces makes me smile as well. Tomorrow we'll have lots more fun. I'd say that this is the best sleepover party we've ever had"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Discussing The Highlights

The rest of the weekend passed by without incident. Throughout Sunday everyone played Truth Or Dare, threw a party, ate extravagant meals, had fun in the backyard amusement park & watched movies. On Monday morning Elias woke up & got dressed before going to make breakfast. As he did he thought about how much fun he & the others had throughout the weekend.

" _This weekend was the best I've ever had. None of the other weekends can compare to this 1. I wish I could relive it over & over again. That's how much of a good time we all had"_ thought Elias.

After breakfast was made & set Elias waited for everyone else to wake up. Soon the others got up, dressed themselves & came to the dining room for breakfast. As everyone ate Elias spoke up.

"I'd just like to say that I had a lot of fun this weekend & I know you all did too. Thank you all for coming & having a good time. I couldn't have enjoyed this weekend without you all. I hope we get to do more stuff like this in the future" said Elias.

"It was our pleasure having you all over. We're happy that you all had the time of your lives. All of you are always welcome here. Having you here is a wonderful experience" said Ella.

"It sure is. Seeing the smiles on your faces is something that warms my heart. I hope you all enjoyed the weekend as much as you could & hopefully we can do this again sometime soon" said Ethan.

Everyone dug into the meal that had been placed on the table. Every bite felt magical. After breakfast was over everyone grabbed their stuff as they prepared to leave.

"I haven't had a sleepover party since I was a kid. It was absolutely amazing to have this much fun with you all" said Carlana.

"It sure was. I felt like a kid throughout the whole weekend. Having that much fun never made me feel so alive before" said Jake.

"Fun is better when you can share it with other people. It makes the things you do that much more special. I'll never forget the fun we had this weekend" said Terry.

After everyone got their stuff they got in Elias' limo & headed to school. Everyone was excited to be riding in a limousine.

"This is the best ride to school ever. I wish all the rides to school were as fancy as this" said Alex.

"Me too. Sitting on the school bus is boring at times. Limo rides are never boring" said Julius.

"It's cool how limos can get so big. Of all the cars I've ever seen this is 1 of the biggest" said Justina.

"I don't think it's possible for a car to get any bigger than this. It doesn't sound possible for that to happen" said Precious' Owner.

Soon the limo arrived at school. As the kids got out other students swarmed around them. Elias did his best to keep the crowd under control & prevent anyone from getting hurt as he & the others signed autographs & took selfies before going to grab their stuff for 1ST period. Once they reached Homeroom they took their seats as Miss Spearwood began the lesson.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a good weekend. Let's begin the lesson. Today I'll hand you a worksheet with a story on it that has blank spaces in various places. You must place the words in the correct spot. Each word can only be used once. You have all period to get it done" said Miss Spearwood.

Everyone completed the worksheet with relative ease. The rest of 1ST & 2ND period were uneventful as usual. At recess Elias played with Kelly. They both talked about how much fun the weekend was & what they'd do during a future sleepover.

"The sleepover party we had this weekend was epic. It was fantastic being able to do so much fun things. If we have another sleepover party in the future we could do things like having a karaoke sing off, making friendship bracelets, making our own mini movies & so much more" said Elias.

"Those are all great ideas. Everyone would have a ball of a time doing that kind of stuff. Just being able to spend time with you is special. I don't get to see you as much because of your career. I always make the most of the time we have together" said Kelly.

The rest of recess, 3RD & 4TH period came & went without incident. At lunch Elias & his friends discussed what they liked the most about the sleepover.

"I'd have to say that the amusement park was the best part for me. I've never felt more adrenaline pump through my body like that before" said Ace.

"My favourite part was playing hide & seek. There were so many awesome hiding spaces everywhere" said Carlos.

"I loved playing Truth Or Dare. That's 1 of my favourite games" said Danny.

"I can't decide what my favourite part was. I liked everything we did" said Elias.

"Giving makeovers to everyone was fantastic. We all looked great after we were done" said Katie.

"Playing Pup, Pup Boogie was my favourite. That game is awesome" said Kelly.

"I liked swimming in the pool. The water felt great & It was relaxing to take a dip" said Mayabella.

"I liked watching movies. Sitting together & watching our favourite movies was like being in a real cinema" said Ryder.

Throughout lunch everyone continued talking about the highlights of the sleepover. Last period passed by quickly. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups talked about their favourite moments of the sleepover.

"Out of the whole weekend my favourite part had to be the party we threw. It felt like we were celebrating a birthday" said Angel.

"I enjoyed the playroom. There was so much fun stuff to do in there" said Chase.

"Everest told me that she really enjoyed the meals. I loved the games we played. They were all really enjoyable" said Marshall.

"The highlight for me was being able to avoid getting wet during the weekend. As long as I stay dry I'm happy" said Rocky.

"I loved the food as much as Everest did. Nothing beats eating sleepover snacks" said Rubble.

"My favourite part was anything that made me feel like I could fly. Feeling the wind against my fur was an amazing feeling" said Skye.

"According to Tracker he preferred anything not related to darkness. I loved chilling by the pool. That's 1 of my favourite ways to spend time" said Zuma.

"I'm just glad that everyone had a great time. That's all I hoped for this weekend. If we have any sleepovers in the future, I'll make sure that they all have lots of fun stuff for us to do" said Elias.

Everyone went to the park & played together. It was a lovely afternoon & they all had a great time. That night as Elias went to bed he thought about what a great weekend it had been.

" _This weekend was perfect. Having all my friends for a sleepover was fantastic. I've never done anything like that before. There are all kinds of activities we can do for future sleepovers. I'd make sure that everyone would have the best time of their lives. I'm excited for the next event to be held for the community"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
